1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing an input image and an image sensing apparatus including the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years, a digital image sensing apparatus for sensing and recording images, and a digital reproduction apparatus for reproducing images are widely available. Among these electronic apparatuses, there is an apparatus that performs tracking process in which a predetermined subject (hereinafter referred to as a track object) is detected from input images supplied sequentially. A result of the detection can be used for processing images that are taken and recorded or images that are reproduced, or for controlling various parameters such as a focal point, exposure and the like in image sensing.
However, it is difficult to detect the track object continuously among input images changing from moment to moment while maintaining high accuracy.
Therefore, there is proposed a method of recognizing a plurality of colors of the track object together with a positional relationship or the like of each color part, so as to detect the track object based on a result of the integral recognition thereof. If the track object is detected by this method, the track object can be detected accurately.
However, the above-mentioned detection method of the track object requires to process much information at one time. Therefore, there is a problem that the process becomes complicated so that the process time and power consumption are increased. In addition, there is also a problem that the detection becomes difficult if the part for detecting the track object is blocked by an obstacle.